


The Killer

by Magikarp_Karp



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Flirting, Complicated Relationships, Death, F/M, Grim Reapers, Gruesome descriptions, I don't know how to flirt, I'm Sorry, Serial Killers, Transgender, What am I doing?, crackish?, creepy but cute, or so I'm told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikarp_Karp/pseuds/Magikarp_Karp
Summary: The killer is looking for someone. Someone from years ago... Someone they can only find by killing.Grell is flattered at the effort someone went to to find her.
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Killer

He hid around the corner of the dilapidated apartment as the reaper hit the floor and approached the body purposefully.

He tsk-ed, frowning; it wasn’t the one he wanted. He snuck away, wiping off the blood on his dark brown vest.

  
  
  


The man stalked another, chubbier man who had a kind look on his face as he approached a street rat with a loaf of bread in hand. The stalker scoffed. He’d been following this pedophile for weeks, he knew exactly what hid behind this facade.

He waited for the right moment.

  
  
  


The street rat ran with her loaf of bread, her feet beating rhythmically as he dragged the knocked out piece of lard through the alleys, into an abandoned butchery where he kept his tools this time. It was time for some  _ fun _ .

  
  
  


Myron was looking for someone specific after all.

When he was still a little girl, he had seen a fight between a grim reaper and what he now knew was a demon, a creature of darkness. The reaper had been the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, her hair like trails of blood floating through the air. She was utterly unapologetic in who she was, the drama she had wrought during the fight was inspiring. She wore a red coat, and moved gracefully throughout the battlefield the opponents had claimed. He wanted to actually meet her.

  
  
  


This one would be one of his best works; yet  _ maybe _ , he thought to himself, if he did some  _ decorating… _ he might lure out the reaper he was looking for. Maybe specific reapers came for  _ specific _ kills. Maybe Myron… _ wasn’t trying hard enough? _

The pedophile under his blade sobbed, praying he would get out of this alive… and knowing that he wouldn’t as Myron grinned at him.

  
  
  


Splatters of crimson carefully and decisively painted the room; delightfully decorating the room with blood. He had used shears to snap the many ribs that protected the organs that were held within from the sternum, delicately trying not to break open the various organs while the man was still alive. but he was dead; he hadn’t needed to be careful anymore. He nevertheless gently wired the ribs to the arms of the man and hung him from the ceiling to continue his surgery.

He dutifully returned to the cavity he had left, open revealing the heart that had soon been replaced with a flower; a white chrysanthemum to be exact. Though it was slowly turning red with blood. Lastly, he pulled the last of the intestines to hang on hooks from the ceiling where he happily draped them around.

He looked at his work. He then smiled to himself and found a clean patch of floor to stand and wait. Hopefully, this would work.

  
  
  


The stench was becoming unbearable. He slowly lost his smile the longer there was no answer. Maybe he did something wrong? What happened? Soon he would have to leave or someone would catch on and report him to the police. He told himself he would wait twenty more minutes.

There were two thumps outside the door. He moved into the shadows the high windows caused around the room.

  
  


Two reapers had landed outside the door. The shadows from the windows near the front door showed a male and a female, one holding a chainsaw, the other toting a lawnmower.

“Senior Sutcliff, this one’s supposed to be particularly gruesome.” The blond leaned on his scythe as he read the Book of Deaths, flicking through it distastefully.

“Oh, how lovely~ Well, why don’t we go in?” Most likely a female called out, the killer could practically  _ hear _ the smile in their voice “I want to see just how  _ gruesome _ it is!” the person said, voice turning high-pitched on the last word, revealing a mop of red hair on her head as she sauntered to the door.

  
  
  


The corpse hung facing the door in a spot of weak sunlight, the dried blood flaking and peeling away. The reapers carefully approached the body and stopped to stare, a moment afterwards Sutcliff exclaimed,“Oh, look, Ronald! There’s a flower in there! Isn’t that adorable?” a grin pulling on her cheeks

“Do you like it?” he asked cheerfully.

  
  
  


The reapers whirl around to see a man stepping from the deep shadows of the butchery; curly brown hair pulled back into a ponytail; hands were covered in blood, which he futilely tried to wipe off on a rag. His grey eyes were focused on Sutcliff, face pulled into an awed expression.

“Do you like it?” he asked again, no cheekiness to be found in his voice, only pure child-like curiosity.

“I think it’s lovely! Did you do all this before or after he was dead?” Sutcliff asked, eyes gleaming.

“Most before, some after.” the living human stepped forward.

“Senior…”

“Shush Ronald. How  _ did _ you do this? I’ve never seen such clean handiwork!” waving him off with a manicured hand.

The human reached out and gently took Sutcliff’s other hand, lifting it to his lips. “I had practice, I was hoping to see you again…” he whispered against her skin.

  
  
  


“Oh? Have we met before?” the reaper mused. “Ronald, take care of this. You can do that now, can’t you?” she waved at the corpse.

"We never officially met, beautiful, but I know of you. I saw you once, years ago. I've been looking for you since." He stood straight.

Sutcliff looked the human up and down. He wore the rough brown cloth of a commoner that hid the bloodstains very well. He wasn't very tall, being about average height and quite slim. The slimness spoke more of hunger than any vanity, though he was well muscled.

Oddly, his hips were wider than his waist.

The human was also observing the reaper. He stepped closer and brushed a lock of hair out of Grell's face.

"You are just like I remember. Gorgeous."

  
  
  


"Well that's very flattering, but who are you?"

The human startled as the other reaper butted in. He stepped back and bowed.

"I am Myron Howlett. I am pleased to finally meet the woman haunting my dreams for years. May I have your name, my spider lily?"

Sutcliff giggled. "Oh, you! I'm Grell Sutcliff. This is my student Ronald Knox. Did you do all this for me?"

"Yes. I wanted to see my inspiration. I thought we are much alike, I wanted to see you again." He growled then. "But I kept getting this boring reaper. The one with the shears showed at all of my kills. I thought, maybe something different this time would bring the one I wished to see." He smiled softly at Grell, the changes in mood giving poor Ronald whiplash. "Maybe I could see the one who helped me be who I am meant to be."

Myron reached up and undid the bow around his neck. He began to unbutton his shirt to reveal bandages around his chest.

Grell gasped.

  
  
  


Grell knew just how hard it was in Victorian England to accept yourself if you were born the wrong gender. You had the whole world against you, especially the church. To see this man reveal himself to them, it was interesting.

"So I inspired you?"

"To be who I am, yes. Everything you said that night… I thought about it for years." He did up his shirt and re-tied the ribbon around his throat. It was red.

  
  
  


Myron stared adoringly at Grell. He was so pleased to meet and get the name of his Idol. Showing his deformities was a small thing in his mind. He was used to them.

Ronald checked his Book. "Senior, we need to go to the next one. It's half a kilometer from here."

"Oh, yes, that is true… Myron, sweetie, will you do this again? I wouldn't mind seeing you more darling~"

"I will happily kill for you, acid-eyes. I must go as well, lest I be caught." He kissed Grell's hand once again.

"Until we meet again, lovely."


End file.
